Mare
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: -Es poco común-habló el moreno limpiando su flauta-Todos los italianos deberían conocerlo, gozaru./-DEBERÍAN-hizo énfasis en esa palabra-Él no./-Nufufufu  eso es penoso, incluso para él-el Guardián de la Niebla limpiaba su lupa.


**Disclamer:**_ los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Mare<strong>

-_Imposible-_fue lo único que salió de sus labios al oír aquello. El Guardián del Sol no podía creer aquello.

-_Es cierto, ¿qué gano con mentir?-_cuestionó el de la Tormenta dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-_Es poco común-_habló el moreno limpiando su flauta-_Todos los italianos deberían conocerlo, gozaru._

_-DEBERÍAN-_hizo énfasis en esa palabra-_Él no._

_-Nufufufu~ eso es penoso, incluso para él-_el Guardián de la Niebla limpiaba su lupa.

_-Me largo-_fue el corto comentario hecho por el Jefe de Inteligencia y Guardián de la Nube.

_-Pero Alaude-san-_intentó detenerlo el espadachín.

-_No vine aquí a escuchar chismes de viejas-_sin más se fue azotando la puerta.

-_Oya, nuestro querido Alaude no cambia-_comentó con burla el militar.

-_De todas formas, ah…-_bostezó el portador del Anillo del Rayo-_Aún no puedo entenderlo._

_-No hay nada que entender, idiota-_le lanzó un cojín al peliverde-_Él no lo conoce y punto._

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Dónde vamos?-<em>preguntó a su Guardián mientras miraba la carretera.

-_Ya lo verás-_sonrió de medio lado, sacando algo de su bolsillo-_Póntela._

_-¿Una venda?-_alzó una ceja mirándole confundido.

-_Sólo póntela y ya-_ordenó con la mirada fija en el camino-_Estamos por llegar-_avisó mirando el paisaje.

Sólo asintió a las palabras del otro, confiando en él como siempre lo había hecho, aún pese a las quejas de los demás guardianes. Ató la cinta negra a su cabeza, asegurándose sinceramente de no poder mirar. Su acompañante sonrió complacido al verle obedecer, mirando cómo el rubio apoyaba su cabeza contra el vidrio en señal de aburrimiento.

El automóvil siguió su curso sin ningún inconveniente, bordeando la rivera de lo que era aquella parte del territorio al lado del río. Después de diez minutos más pudo divisar aquel lugar que era su destino, por lo que acelerando un poco más dobló en el cruce y bajó a la costanera improvisada para poder estacionar. Salió del auto y fue a abrir la puerta al rubio, con lo torpe que era de seguro caía apenas pusiera un pie en el suelo. Le tomó del brazo y luego de cerrar le ayudó a descender por la escalinata, cuidando que el menor no tropezara.

-_¿Dónde estamos?-_un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, haciéndole guardar silencio.

El suelo cada vez se hacía más blando y sus pies se hundían con suavidad en él, el aire traiga consigo un olor a sal mas no sabía de qué y un extraño ruido parecía querer relajarle con su vaivén.

-_Quítate la venda-_indicó soltándole y apartándose unos pasos.

Llevó sus manos con duda al nudo de la tela, soltándolo y quitando aquello de sus ojos pudo enfocar algo que le dejó maravillado al instante. El mar imponente se balanceaba sobre la arena, el sol a esas horas de la tarde le otorgaba una tonalidad diferente y hermosa. Aquello era completamente diferente al que podía apreciar en el puerto, aquel estaba contaminado con la suciedad que desprendían los barcos o la basura que la gente arrojaba en él. Giró el rostro para ver a su acompañante, éste le contemplaba con una sonrisa de lado, fascinado con cada una de las reacciones del rostro del menor.

-_Grazie mille, Spade!-_exclamó lanzándose a abrazar a su guardián.

-_Nufufufu así que era verdad-_comentó dejándose hacer-_No conocías el mar._

_-No de esta forma-_respondió mirando el ir y venir de las olas, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul-_Gracias por traerme-_le sonrió con calidez, sólo como lo hacía con él.

_-Oya, oya, no es nada, sólo me pareció penoso que el Jefe no conociera algo tan trivial para un italiano-_contestó desviando el rostro, aquella sonrisa siempre le incomodaba.

_-Spade-_llamó el rubio a su guardián, colocando sus manos en los hombros del portador del Anillo de la Niebla.

_-¿Qué…?-_su pregunta fue cortada por los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos.

Está demás decir que la sorpresa se apoderó por completo del Guardián de la Niebla, quien jamás habría imaginado que Primo llegaría a hacer algo como eso alguna vez. Lentamente llevó sus manos a la cintura de éste, acercándolo a su cuerpo de forma inconsciente mientras sus labios correspondían al contacto.

-_Ti voglio-_dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios el Primer Jefe Vóngola.

-_Nufufufu oya, ¿el jefe está enamorado de un guardián?-_preguntó burlón, pero sin soltar la estrecha cintura del rubio.

-_Así es-_afirmó sonriéndole con amor.

-_Entonces creo que el guardián también ama a su jefe-_comentó cogiéndole del mentón con una mano, esta vez, uniendo sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado, fue algo que surgió cuando fui a la playa un día<em>

_Sé que es como obvio que alguien que viva en un país rodeado de mar lo conozca, pero hay gente que viviendo tan cerca de éste jamás ha ido a una playa y sólo conoce lo que llega al puerto y digamos que el mar en esas zonas no es muy lindo que digamos._

_Bueno, espero comentarios, críticas, quejas o dudas por review_

_Cuídense y que esténn muy bien =D_

_Bye-Bye_


End file.
